The New Girl
by Sparklechick234
Summary: Bree Harrington is the new girl in Sparta and also happens to be the little sister of a fellow officer. What happens when Wilson Sweet and Bree Harrington find themselves drawn to each other?


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from In The Heat Of The Night. I also want to say sorry if the paragraphs are not evenly spaced. This is my first fanfic story.**

Bree Harrington stepped out of the taxi cab and grabbed her luggage. She took a long look at the small little white house standing in front of her. It felt good to be by family again. The only reason she moved to Michigan was because she got a scholarship from a prestigious college up there so she could attend their school. She missed her family, but at the same time she liked studying and learning new things that will help her in a secretarial career.

While she was up in Michigan, her brother Alex moved out and got a new job with the Sparta police department. After Bree graduated from college, she decided to move down to Mississippi to see if there was any work there for her. She had told Alex two months in advance so he had been expecting her.

"Hey little sis." Bree turned around and saw her brother jogging towards her from his backyard.

"Hey big brother. What's up?" Bree said to him smiling.

"Nothing much. Just the same old, same old. But things are looking better now that you're here." Alex hugged Bree tight to him. He was very close to his younger sister. She was one of his closest friends. He always protected and looked after her. In fact, when his parents found out that Bree was moving down to Sparta, they told him to look out for her and keep her out of trouble. That wouldn't be too hard for him seeing as he was a policeman now.

"Are you hungry? I know this great little Italian restaurant down the street that serves the best pizza." Alex said to Bree.

"Alex, you think any place that sells good pizza serves the best pizza." Giggled Bree.

"No, no, this place really does sell great pizza. Want to go right now?"

Bree was really tired out from her five hour plane ride, but the excited smile on Alex's face was just too much to turn down. "Ok, just let me freshen up inside real quick."

After Bree freshened up, the two quickly made their way down the street. As soon as they entered the restaurant, Bree smelled hot bread, tomato sauce, and other pizza toppings right away.

"See, I told you this place was good." Alex said to his sister smiling. "Why don't you find a table while I order?"

"Ok." Brie found a clean table in the back while she waited for her and Alex's meal. After they got their food, Bree and Alex mostly talked about his job as a cop.

"For a small town, you see a lot of action here."

"Really? How much action?" Bree asked as she ate her pizza.

"Well, one time we caught this guy who held these people who worked at the bank hostage. We had to try to defuse the situation." Alex replied as he took a bite of his bacon pizza.

"Wow, being a cop is really dangerous. How were mom and dad just ok with you being one?"

"Oh they weren't, it took a year of arguing about it before they finally gave up and let me be one."

"I can just imagine how much mom panicked." Bree laughed along with Alex as they talked a little more. Alex looked up from his conversation with Bree and saw his two co-workers, Bubba Skinner and Lonnie Jamison enter the restaurant.

Alex stood up from where him and Bree were eating and waved them over. "Hey Bubba, Lonnie, over here!"

Bubba and Jamison walked over to Alex and Bree's table. "Well hey there Alex, how you doing today?" Bubba said as he took off his hat.

"Pretty good, how are you guys?"

"We've been running ourselves ragged today. We just got done taking in two guys who tried to sell counterfeit money." Jamison told Alex.

"Well hey, if you guys are on break you can sit here with us." Alex said as he gestured toward the table.

"Don't mind if we do." Bubba said as he grabbed a chair and sat next to Bree while Jamison sat next to Alex. "Hey uh Alex, you never told us who the lovely young lady is that's sitting at this table with you." Bubba said as he smiled at Bree.

"Yeah, I don't believe seeing you around town." Jamison talked to Bree.

Bree smiled at both of them while she blushed nervously. She always got shy around new people. "Oh um, I'm new here." Bree said bashfully.

"Guys, this is my younger sister Bree Harrington." Alex told the guys as he took another bite of his pizza. "She just flew in from Michigan today."

"Well, welcome to Sparta." Bubba said as he grinned at you while he shook your hand.

"Thank you." Bree said as she smiled back at him politely.

The four of them all ate and talked while Bubba and Jamison got to know more about Bree. They were surprised to find out that Alex had a sister. He never talked much about his family but then again, he did just start working at the station a year ago.

After Bubba and Jamison went back to work, Bree and Alex walked back to his house where Bree began to unpack her items. Bree was getting ready to go to bed when she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in Alex."

Alex opened the door and peeked his head through. "Just wanted to tell you goodnight Bree-bree." Alex smirked when he used Bree's childhood nickname.

Bree rolled her eyes before smirking back at him. "Goodnight Scooter." Bree smirked even more as she watched Alex's previous smile drop as he heard his unfavorite childhood nickname.

Alex rolled his eyes before smiling at her again. "I missed this. You and me teasing one another."

"I missed this too." Bree smiled warmly at him. "Goodnight Alex."

"Goodnight Bree." Alex closed Bree's door as she turned out her lights and went to bed for the night, wondering about what awaits her here in Sparta.


End file.
